Watching You
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: AU, Éowyn and Faramir meet when Faramir comes to Rohan. They share a dance and Éowyn does not feel that everyone is watching her. Please read. PreWar of the Ring. One shot.


**A/N**: The Exteneded Edition is out today!!!!!! And tomorrow is my birthday!!!!! So reviews would be nice presents, if you would be so kind. This is an AU. Ages: Éowyn: 18, Faramir 29. Sorry I did not add them in the story. Mood music: _Dare you to Move _by Switchfoot.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, though I wish I could get Éomer or Faramir for my birthday.

* * *

Many things were expected of Éowyn. She was to be a lady, to know how to act properly, take care of her Uncle, stay quiet, and other things. She was always criticized, never doing anything correct. She thought this hypocritical, since there were not many women of the court of Rohan, but she was suppose to be perfect, with no one to compare herself to. The fact that cared not for what she had to do was something else that irked her. She felt more at home riding her horse or sparing with her brother. But she would be criticized for doing that. She wished to not be the sister-daughter of the King, to be able to know the freedom of doing what she liked yet this could not be, and she dreaded the up coming event. 

Emissaries from Gondor were to arrive today, to speak of trade negotiations. There was to be a welcome feast tonight, and Éowyn was to be the lady of Rohan she knew she was not. It did not help that Wormtongue to be staying closer and closer to her, nor that he thought this whole thing was ridiculous. With his constant doubts, Théoden was beginning to have the same doubts. Éowyn avoided Wormtongue at any cost. Her brother was there with her, though he always seemed to be with the éored her belonged to, rather than with her. Théodred was trying to convince his father that Wormtongue did not have their best, for that matter Rohan's best interests at heart. But this was no working, so Éowyn had a shadow following her.

The day wore on, and Éowyn was ushered off to have her hair put up and the correct dress dawned. The party would be arriving late, and therefore the feast would start as soon as they arrived. Éowyn was dressed in the green of Rohan, hair pulled back. She wore a gold circlet, to show her status. She could careless; she just wished to not have to be here, not at this moment.

Éowyn walked to the main hall, standing nest to her brother and Théodred. Wormtongue was moved away from her, though it was only because he had to stand next to Théoden. Instead of waiting with them, while they took seats and waited till the sound of the party's arrival awakened them again, Éowyn went to stand out of the Hall, gazing at the fields. She watched the party ride up, looking at their faces, trying to see who they were.

Boromir and Faramir were at the head of the party. Denethor had chosen Boromir to go, but Boromir would not have gone without his brother. Boromir was at a loss for anything to deal with diplomacy, while Faramir had it in spades. It was Faramir who first noticed the girl by the entrance to the Golden Hall. Her hair seemed in contrast with her dress and the background of the hall.

"Brother, do you see the girl their?" Faramir asked.

Boromir turned to where Faramir's gaze had fallen. He saw her and nodded. They entered the city as the sun began its slow descent into the west. They both looked at her, though Faramir held her in his gaze longer. When they both looked away, looking at the city of Edoras, she disappeared.

Once Éowyn had seen the party enter the city, she turned and hastened into the hall. She walked over to her brother and said nothing. Théoden took up his seat in the hall, Éowyn with her brother and cousin, were behind him on his right, while Wormtongue was at Théoden's left. Some time later, the party entered the Hall.

Boromir stepped forward. "Hail Théoden King. I am Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. Thank you for welcoming us into your hall. This" he motioned for Faramir to come forward, "is my brother, Faramir. He will be the one, most likely, to speak about the negotiations." Faramir inclined his head to the King.

"You are welcome here, sons of Gondor. Let us eat and celebrate your coming." Théoden said.

Tables had been in the Hall, to accommodate the guests. One table was at the front, for the nobles. A chair was added once Faramir was noted to be there. Éowyn was again between her cousin and brother, both watching her shadow. Boromir and Faramir took the seats next to Wormtongue, neither seemed happy about the arrangements. The meal was served, along with many tankards of ale. After many had had their full, music began to play and people began to dance.

Wormtongue left, not wanting to stay to see the festivities, though his eyes lingered on Éowyn as he left the room. Éowyn danced with her brother and cousin, though, after a short time, she silently excited the room.

The night air felt refreshing on her face, she looked again to the plains, wishing to be riding through them, instead of just looking at them. She let down some of her hair, feeling the relief it brought.

Faramir escaped the festivities as well, a little after Éowyn. He had noticed her dancing with who looked like her who had been introduced as her brother and also her cousin, and no one else. She had seemed different than all the other ladies there, or in Gondor that he had met. He silently walked up to her, moving to one side of her.

Éowyn looked at him, and moved to go back inside. "Do not leave because of me, my Lady." Faramir said. "I only meant to leave the Hall for a bit." He smiled at her. She seemed to relax, moving her eyes back to the fields.

They looked over the fields, silence connecting them. Boromir came out, looking for his brother. Boromir had, however, consumed more than he should have of ale. When he saw the two, he swayed over and looked Éowyn over. He smiled and clapped his brother on the back. "This girl is pretty, brother. Do not let her out of your sight." He said and smiled at him. Then he turned and left, leaving Éowyn blushing at some of his implications.

"I am sorry for my brother. It seems that he took to well to your ale." Faramir said.

"It is nothing, my brother does the same thing at times." Éowyn said, looking at Faramir. He smiled at her, and for the first time tonight, Éowyn smiled back.

Faramir looked at her, and thought that she seemed more radiant when she smiled, and wondered why she did not more often. "That is the first time I have seen you smile all night, why do you not?"

"I have a growing threat in my mind, that haunts my every movement and I can not escape." Éowyn said, smile gone as she spoke and turned back to the fields.

"It is not here at the moment, my Lady."

"Éowyn, my name is Éowyn." She said and turned to look at him again.

"Then my name is Faramir, then." He took a deep breath and turned to her again. "Éowyn, would you like to dance with me?"

Éowyn looked at him strangely. "Out here?" Faramir nodded. Éowyn's answer surprised her. "All right."

She placed her hand in his, as, for the first time, she could hear the music form the hall playing around her. Faramir took her and spun her around. They moved under the starlight, Faramir noticing how she seemed focused on her movements, and not on feeling or trusting his movements.

"Look into my eyes, Éowyn. Do not think about what you are suppose to be doing." Faramir finished and their eyes met. Éowyn began to feel more at ease, her movements becoming more fluid. She followed Faramir's moves, and kept her eyes with his.

The song ended, and with a final spin, they stopped. "Thank you for the dance Éowyn." Faramir said softly.

"You are welcome." Éowyn said. "I must go back inside, my brother will be wondering where I have gone." She turned and walked back inside, leaving Faramir starring after her.

Éowyn turned around. "Would you come inside as well?" She asked. His response was to offer her his arm to escort her back inside. Inside the music was clearer, and the light blinding for a second. The next song began to play, and Faramir offered Éowyn his hand. She took it.

Faramir glided her across the floor. They seemed to move in tune. Éomer watched his sister from where he was standing. She seemed to be happy dancing for the first time.

The rest of the night Faramir and Éowyn danced, never letting their eyes break apart. And for the first time, Éowyn did not feel the eyes of everyone watching her.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review, you know you want to. 


End file.
